Caroline Channing
Caroline Channing is one of the two main characters. She is played by Beth Behrs. Biography Her full names is Caroline westbox Channing. She is opposite of Max she comes from a rich family.a new waitress at the Williamsburg Diner. She is a former rich, high society girl who lost all of her money when her father was jailed for a Ponzi scheme. She is forced to start over and becomes Max's co-worker, roommate and eventual best friend. She comes up with the idea of starting a cupcake business with Max.She didn't see her father for a long time because he is in jail. She becomes friend with Max and she decides to create cupcake business when she find out that Max is a great cupcake baker. Physical Appearance She is tall with long hair, straight dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She has altered her diner uniform to make it fit better on her figure. The current wardrobe collection the she has it whatever she grabbed from her townhouse before it was put on lock down, thought admitted that she grabbed all the wrong things. Personality and Traits Caroline is a perky, charismatic young woman and unlike stereotypical idea of blondes she is quite intelligent woman. She is sometimes very dim-witted. She is also shown to be able speak Japanese. Caroline wishes to be on everyone's good side and tries to be nice to most people but still has enemies, mainly because of her father scandal. She gradually becomes a little tougher and street smart after living with Max. She is also a very depressing stoner. Family Caroline's father loves her very dearly but since he was put in jail, she became frustrated by how much she misses him and how other people never consider his good side. Caroline's mother cheated on Martin when she was only five years old, so her grandmother got rid of her and all photos of her, which lead to Caroline being raised by two nannies in her earlier years. In season two, she started dating Andy. They broke up in And the Bear truth. Trivia *She claims she never lost anything besides her virginity. *She speaks Japanese, French, and a smattering of Spanish. *Her father always sent her flowers for Valentine's Day. *She was made an "Honorary Jew" by her neighbor family, the Kleins. *She met the members of Queen, presumably before Freddie Mercury's death. *Her grandmother got rid of her mother, but not in "the Mob way" of having her mother killed. *She makes wishing boards. *She sleeps in a Murphy bed that Max dubbed "Vagina." *She is very protective of her friends and tends to get into everybody's business. *Perhaps not surprisingly, she likes sushi and caviar, and loves money. *She has a pink electro-shocker. *Max has caught her masturbating with the spray nozzle in their bathtub 3 times. Once was in And The Candy Manwich. *The reason she and Andy broke up was, because she was paying too much attention to the cupcake business that she and Max are trying to operate and too little attention to Andy, who was then her boyfriend. *In high school, she played Fantine in Les Misérables. *Caroline has another side of her-Darth Caroline, who lacks of ambition and dreams. It often appeared when she took energy shots or drugs. *She was in Wharton class of 2009. *Her favorite music genre seems to be Hip-Hop/R&B as *She once freestyle rapped during a video shoot. *Knows the lyrics of 2 Chainz's Birthday Song. *Her ringtone is Kelis' Milkshake. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Main Characters